1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method.
2. Related Art
Recently, as the resolution of a solid-state imaging element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor becomes higher, a demand for an information device including an imaging function such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a cellular phone such as a smart phone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) is rapidly increasing. Further, the information device having an imaging function as described above is referred to as an imaging device.
In such an imaging device, as a focus control method which focuses on a main subject, a contrast auto focus (AF) method or a phase difference AF method is employed. Since the phase difference AF method may detect a focusing position with high precision at a high speed as compared with the contrast AF method, the phase difference AF method is widely employed in various imaging devices.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2010-288083) discloses an imaging device which has some of the pixel cells included in a CMOS image sensor as pupil dividing pixel cells and performs the phase difference AF using signals read out from the pupil dividing pixel cells.